


Baby boy

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan helps felix out, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Hand Kink, M/M, Oops, Overuse of pet names, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Felix, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), but also fingering, dom chan, felix is tiny, his hands r so small tho seriously, if u know what i mean, implied ending chanlix, pure sin, this is kinda soft ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: When Felix has trouble fingering himself properly Chan comes to the rescue
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 436





	Baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the skz hand fics lol enjoy

Felix laid on his back, legs spread and a hand in between his thighs. His fingers, dripping in lube, were circling his rim and his dick lay hard on his lower stomach. He wasn’t wearing anything besides an oversized white t-shirt that wasn’t even his and a soft pair of cream colored socks. The shirt was bunched up on his chest as he tweaked a nipple in between his fingers.  
He gasped as he pushed a finger inside, loving the feeling of something entering him. Thrusting his finger in and out at a quick pace, he had half the mind to wish for something bigger.  
Slowly he added a second finger, whining at the stretch. He bit at his lip, trembling as he scissored his fingers. He so badly wanted to cum just from this. He would be able to no problem if it weren’t for the fact that his hands were too small. His fingers were in as far as they would go but he just couldn’t reach that spot inside him. Felix whined in desperation, hips rolling up off the bed.  
Pressing in a third finger did nothing to help, only giving him that delicious stretch for a few thrusts. Felix was becoming desperate, the hand not between his legs gripping the bed sheets now. He curled his fingers inside and let out a sob, a few tears falling down his face. He could easily reach down and touch himself, relieve himself of this frustration but he was too stubborn, wanting to cum only from his fingers for once.  
Not noticing that his cries were becoming louder by the second, he arched off the bed, closing his eyes tight.  
“Holy shit.” Came a voice from across the room, the sound of the door closing soon after.  
Felix froze, not needing to open his eyes to know who was watching him.  
“Chan.” Felix whined, opening his eyes to see the older man walking over to him. He continued to finger himself, too far gone at this point to care about embarrassing himself in front of his friend. Plus, if Chan was uncomfortable would he really be climbing onto the bed with Felix?  
“Oh, baby boy.” Chan said, kneeling in between Felix’s legs and ghosting a palm over his chest.  
“Look at you.” He cooed. “So pretty and spread out for me.”  
Felix let out a moan at that, wanting more sinful words from the other.  
“Did you know you’re wearing my shirt baby?” Chan continued, pinching one of Felix’s nipples.  
Felix shook his head, biting his lip at the touch.  
“Well you look adorable in it.” He paused, wiping a few stray tears from Felix’s face. “Why are you crying baby?” He asked.  
“I.. I can’t.” Felix whined out. “My fingers- not enough.” He threw his head back, grinding down on his fingers, desperately trying to reach his prostate.  
Chan chuckled. “Awe, are your fingers too small to make you feel good?” He grabbed Felix’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his hole. “Do you need some help honey?”  
Felix could only cry, nodding furiously at Chan’s question.  
“Use your words Lixie.” Chan scolded.  
“Please.” Felix gasped. “Yes, please Chan oh my god ple-”  
Chan cut him off with a kiss, leaning over his trembling body and sliding a hand up his thigh to grip at his waist.  
Felix moaned, grabbing at Chan’s shirt and letting him take control. Chan smirked into the kiss, grabbing Felix’s hand and pulling back. He pressed their palms together, showing him the difference in size. Felix whimpered.  
“What do you think Felix?” He teased. “You think these will be better?”  
“God yes.” Felix moaned. He was flushed and panting, still perfectly splayed out on the bed for Chan to do what he pleased.  
“Lube?” He asked the younger, looking around.  
Felix reached up behind the pillow and grabbed the little bottle he had stashed there, quickly hanging it off to Chan who popped open the cap and drizzled some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. He reached down, teasing Felix’s entrance a few times, driving the younger insane with want, before suddenly pushing two fingers in all the way.  
Felix cried out and Chan immediately started moving. The younger had been three fingers in when he had been caught so two of Chan’s weren’t much of a stretch.  
“Ah-” Felix whimpered. Chan’s fingers were hitting him in places he had never felt before and he never wanted the other to stop.  
“So big.” He continued, moaning loudly.  
Chan smirked, he could get used to this. “You ready for another one baby?”  
Felix ground down, searching for more pleasure. “Please daddy.” He begged. “Want more.”  
Chan raised an eyebrow. “Does baby like calling me daddy?” He asked, sliding in another finger and tearing a sob out from Felix.  
“Yes daddy.”  
Tears had again started streaming down Felix’s face, the pleasure overwhelming him. Chan reached down with his other hand to pump Felix’s dick, knowing the other would be close soon.  
“Good boy.” He praised and Felix melted. “You’re such a good little slut, you know that? Calling me daddy and letting me finger you. It’s a good thing I found you huh? Poor thing, not being able to cum from those tiny little fingers.”  
“Daddy.” Felix whimpered. “So good.”  
Every time Chan hit Felix’s prostate, the younger got louder. The older let go of Felix’s dick, nudging his fingers into his mouth.  
Felix moaned again, this time muffled, sucking on Chan’s fingers like it was all he lived for.  
“Felix.” Chan let out a moan of his own. “Gotta stay quiet so no one else hears how much of slut you are.”  
Felix’s moans and whines kept getting higher pitched and Chan knew he was getting close. He pulled his fingers back and took Felix’s dick in his hand again, jacking him off quickly while he smashed their lips together to muffle his increasingly loud sounds.  
Chan gave a particularly rough thrust into Felix and bit at his lips. The other gasped and tensed, arching up and spilling cum onto his stomach and Chan’s hand. The moan Felix let out was something Chan wanted seared into his brain forever, even if it was muffled by his lips. Chan slowly pulled his hands away, letting Felix come down from his high. The younger wincing from the overstimulation as the fingers left him.  
“Wow.” Chan breathed, laying down and pulling Felix into his arms.  
“No wait!” Felix protested. “I’ll get cum on you.”  
Chan laughed, continuing to hug the other. “I don’t care. All I want to do right now is cuddle the cutest boy in the world.”  
Felix blushed, hugging Chan back and pressing their lips together in a short kiss.  
Chan brushed a hand over Felix’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him again, this time for longer.  
“So.” Chan started after they finally pulled away. “How’s my baby boy feeling?”  
“Oh, I- I’m good.” Felix stuttered, not expecting Chan’s words but certainly not complaining. “You made me feel really good.”  
“Good.” Chan hummed, satisfied. “I want to keep making you feel like that.” He added as an afterthought.  
Felix looked at him, blushing. “I would love that.”  
“Me too baby.” Chan smiled. “Now how about I get you cleaned up?”  
“But what about you daddy?” Felix asked, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and worry.  
“Oh my god you’re so cute Lix.” Chan gave him a quick kiss to his forehead. “Don’t worry about me, I just wanted to make you feel good this time.”  
Felix pouted. “But.. can I help you feel good next time?”  
“God, of course baby.” Chan said, cupping his face in his hands. “Maybe next time daddy can fuck you. How’s that sound?”  
Felix let out an involuntary whine at that and Chan chuckled. “Alright next time then.”  
He made a move to get up but Felix clung to him, not letting him leave.  
“Don’t you want to get cleaned up?” Chan asked.  
Felix pouted, shaking his head no. “Can we cuddle a bit longer?”  
“Of course, honey.” Chan kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! Let me know if you liked this/want me to write more (who knows I might do it)  
> Nsfw twitter: [here](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)


End file.
